


A Little Bit Sinister

by galactic_magic



Series: On the Side of the Deceiver [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm so excited to write this, Sinister Six - Freeform, reader is absolutely UNHINGED, we stan an iconic villianous couple, y'all are in for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: A sequel to my fic "Together." Y/N is determined to get back at Peter Parker after what he did to her husband, Quentin, and she's going to need some help. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin wakes up in the familiar bed the two of you share, dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He sees you shuffling around with something at a desk across the room.

“Y/N?” he calls.

“Quentin!” you immediately drop what you were fiddling with and run to the bedside. You take his hand in yours. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m-“ he starts to sit up, but immediately falls back in a groan. “I don’t know,”

“Don’t try to move, your wounds are still healing,” you brush your fingers through his hair and kiss him. “I’ll come to you,” you slide under the covers with him and drape his arms around you. There’s a comfortable silence, both of you enjoying each other’s warmth and safety.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry about all this,” he whispers. “I should never have gotten so carried away, I should’ve listened to you,”

“I forgive you,” you press your lips lightly to his, tickling him enough to produce a smile.

“I love you Y/N, more than anything,”

“I know. I love you too,”

“Honey?”

“Hmm?”

“I will give all this up for you, if that’s what you want. We’re on the Avengers’ radar now, so we need to stay low anyway. We could move anywhere you want, leave everything behind, maybe settle down-“

“Quentin, are you crazy?” he squints at your reaction, confused. “You don’t have to give up anything for me, because we started this _together_. The world still believes you’re a hero, we can’t just throw that away,”

“What do you mean?”

“I did a little something with the footage you got,” you smirk, whipping out your phone and pulling up the video. Quentin watches it, his mouth falling open. You perfectly edited the clips to not only frame your husband as a martyr, but also reveal Peter Parker’s identity to the entire world.

“Holy shit, honey, I can’t believe you did that,” his eyes are still wide. “So does everyone think I’m dead?”

“For now, yes. Besides me and a few people on our team who stuck around,”

“You’re amazing,” he pulls you against him, his lips moving straight for your neck. He presses them against your skin, creating a warm rush down your body. He runs his fingers along your waist and grips the hem of your shirt.

“No celebrating just yet,” you giggle. “You need to rest,” you squiggle out of his arms.

“No, stay,” he instinctively reaches out for you and pulls you back in, firmly enough that you’d have to put in some serious effort to leave again. “_Please, honey,_”

“Okay,” you laugh, returning to your former position, snug in his embrace.

-

After you’re sure Quentin’s asleep, you slowly slide out of his arms. He certainly notices, and he starts shifting uncomfortably. You grab a pillow and put it where you used to be, and he seems to calm down. You sigh in relief.

You slip on your shoes and leave the room as quietly as you can. Grabbing your keys, you make your way to your car and drive into the city. It’s still light out, which hopefully means where you’re going is open for visitors. There’s not many people in the parking lot besides security.

_Queens New York Prison_, you read on the building. Well, here goes.

“I’d like to see Adrian Toomes, please,” you tell the person at the front desk.

“I’m sorry, visiting hours ended,” they huff, barely looking at you. You pull out your wallet and slap a card on the surface. It’s a fake government security clearance card, you and Quentin occasionally use them to get into whatever you need to. So far, it’s worked every time.

“I need to speak with him about classified matters, _privately_,” they finally nod and call someone to take you to his cell.

“You have thirty minutes,” the guard bellows, slamming the door behind him.

“Hello Toomes,” you greet him. “Or should I say, _Vulture_,”

“Who are you?” he demands, gripping the bars.

“Someone who’s going to help give you your life back,” you smirk. “You see, I believe we have a common enemy,”

“Look, I’m sorry, but you’re not the first person to try to team up with me against Spider-Man, and I’m going to tell you the same thing I told them, _no_,”

“Why not? “

“I’m done being the bad guy. I have a wife and daughter, and there’s still a chance I could go back to them when my time is done. I’m not going to risk having to stay in here any longer,”

“What if I told you that you could get out of here, reunite with your family, _and_ get revenge on Peter Parker?” he freezes, his expression turning slightly more hopeful and intrigued.

“You know?” he shakes his head. “Wait, no, everyone knows, I saw on the news-“

“_I’m_ the one who made that video,”

“What?”

“Peter Parker nearly _killed_ my husband,” you grit your teeth. “I used to think he was a good kid, but he’s nothing but a reckless teenage menace, he messes with things he shouldn’t and he’s given more responsibility than he deserves,”

“Your husband is Mysterio?” you nod.

“And we both need your help,” he paces around his cell a bit, his eyes digging into the ground in concentration. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” you grin.

“We’ll be in touch,” you say, just as the guard opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One member down, 5 more to go! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Just a couple disclaimers, this story isn't going to feature the original Sinister Six from the comics cuz a lot of them aren't in the MCU yet, but all the members I'm pretty sure have at some point been a part of it in different versions of the comics. Also, I LOVE PETER PARKER so please don't throw hands at me for writing him in a negative light, it's because this is a villian story so Peter's kinda the enemy lol, but I LOVE HIM, I just also love my hot psycho mysterihoe so I'm writing this XD


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin’s fully awake when you return, up and about in the kitchen.

“What are you doing up? You still need to rest -“

“Where were you?” he interjects, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Nowhere, just doing errands,”

“Don’t keep secrets from me honey-“ he fumbles over a bit, clutching his side, completely forgetting his train of thought from the pain. You run to him and swing his arm around your shoulders.

“Quentin, you need to lay down,” you help him to the living room and he collapses on the couch. “Please,”

“That kid’s going to suffer for this,”

“Don’t worry, he will,” you massage his wounds, calming him down almost immediately. “Soon,” he smirks, fixing his gaze on you.

“I love it when you talk like that,” he licks his lips and you chuckle a bit as he pulls you onto his lap.

“Quentin, I don’t want to hurt you-“

“I don’t care,” he wraps his arm around you and cradles your head with his other hand. “I’m never letting you go,” you smile and rest your head on his shoulder. You feel your body relax as he presses soft kisses to your forehead and plays with your hair.

-

It takes several weeks for Quentin to really start healing, but eventually he’s able to do most things again. He still has a few broken bones, but he can move around fairly normally.

He starts doing more and more sweet little things for you, making you breakfast, doing chores around the house, giving you kisses whenever possible. He holds you like he might lose you and looks at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.

One day while Quentin’s in the other room, you call Adrian. You’ve visited him a couple more times and managed to slip him a communication device.

“Quentin’s almost healed, I’m going to tell him the plan soon,”

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Of course it will,” you hiss.

“Well, I have some news, could be good news, could be bad news,”

“What?”

“A couple guys I worked with who are also in here overheard one of my conversations with you, and they want in. Spider-Man ruined their lives too,” you don’t know how to respond. You never planned on having tons of people on your side, but you can’t say it’s not a welcome surprise.

“Who are they?”

“Herman Schultz and Mac Gargan. Schultz used to build weapons with me, called himself the Shocker. Parker stuck him to a bus while trying to stop me. Gargan used to buy weapons from us and has a lot of connections with other criminals Spidey screwed over, he could be useful,”

“Okay, but we’ll probably have to break them out, I don’t think I can manipulate anyone to let them go freely like I probably can for you,”

“No problem,” he hangs up.

“Who was that?” Quentin’s standing in the doorway.

“I- I need to tell you something,”

“Are you okay?” he caresses your cheek and looks into your eyes with concern.

“I’ve been recruiting people to help take down Peter Parker,”

“What?” his hand freezes at your jaw.

“I didn’t want you to worry about it while you’re healing, but I’ve found three people who hate Parker as much as we do,”

“Honey, you know you didn’t have to do that, we can take him down ourselves-“

“_No_, Quentin, _we can’t_. He almost killed you, I can’t let that happen again,” Your eyes start to water from remembering when he nearly died in your arms. Quentin grips your wrists and pulls you closer to him.

“Honey, it’s fine, I just wish you told me,”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,”

“Tell me everything,”

-

The plan is finally ready to execute. With the help of your video editing skills and your fake government security status, you were able to convince the world that Adrian Toomes was never guilty and release him. He went back to his family first so he wouldn’t raise suspicion for working with the other two.

You wait outside the jail, making sure everything is in order. Quentin finally listened to your concerns and agreed to not go in with you, there’s still a chance he could slow you down. Besides, with his motion capture suit he can do anything he wants without ever leaving his spot.

“Be careful,” he reminds you, kissing your lips firmly.

“I will,” you grin and turn the projectors on.

The illusions completely mask your presence, the images cloaking you in invisibility. Adrian gave Schultz and Gargan the communication device, so they should know you’re coming. All you needed to do was get them inside the illusion.

“Have you found them yet?” Quentin asks through your earpiece.

“They should be in the next hallway,” you make a turn and sure enough, they’re sitting in cells across from each other. You plug in a bypasser to each of the locks until they open.

“What the-“

“Shhh, Toomes sent me. Follow my voice,” the two men slowly walk forward until they’re inside the projection.

“What the hell is this?” Schultz demands.

“I’ll explain later, we need to get out before the alarms start going off,”

After you’re out of the building, you gesture them to get in the car.

“Y/N, are you sure about this? These guys are dangerous, they might hurt you,” Quentin says.

“We _need_ dangerous. And I literally just broke them out, I highly doubt they’ll be a threat to us,”

“I hope you’re right,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is almost complete! Hope you liked some soft!Quentin and some jailbreak action!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
